


Walking Incandescent

by Ninjasaurus



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, F/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjasaurus/pseuds/Ninjasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catalina is abused by her step-father to the point that she feels like there's nothing inside but pain. All she wants is to escape. And one day she finally does... But her escape isn't exactly how she planned. She's kidnapped and thrown into the cruel world of slavery where she's treated the same as she was when she lived with her step-father. But could this turn into the world she'd dreamed of? Or will she forever be empty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me on the first few chapters! I didn't originally start this as a fanfiction, but then I had the awesome idea... and now I'm changing it C:

**_One Month Ago_ **

"Catalina!"  
"I'm coming!" I defended, forcing myself to remain polite and patient. Diesel, my stepfather, was sprawled across the stained brown sofa with one hand on his beer and the other on his reasonably sized gut. Roger and Clint, his drunk companions, chuckled from the other side of the sofa while watching as I nearly tripped over my own feet in a rush to provide their dinner.  
"Hot dogs?" Diesel groaned, drawing his lips back in disgust as he eyed the plate of food. His edging aggression spun a web of uneasiness in my chest.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I haven't been to the mart yet this week."

"Go now, then. And don't even think about coming back without a better meal than this!" Diesel growled, barely missing my head as he threw the plateful of steaming food my way. I bent to clear the mess, rushing at the mocking dog whistles being sounded by Roger and Clint at my unflattering rear end. The dark room flickered beneath the light of the television. I glanced up just in time to see some team make a touchdown and the audience roar in mixed pleasures. The idea of football was entirely lost on me; at the end of the day the effort seemed entirely pointless. I scoffed, earning an eye roll from Roger.

"What's she good for anyways? This place is a wreck, and the food is shit. She's not even attractive enough to raise a cent on the lot, and she sure as Hell-" I tuned out the rest as he complained, depleting any self-worth that I had left. I simply shook my head, ignored eye contact, and dumped the remnants of the meal into the trash.

"I should be back in about an hour," I said barely loud enough to hear over the loud television.

"Before then," was all that Diesel replied jumping up- with a notable sway- and screaming in victory as his team scored. I knew from the looks of my stepfather that he wouldn't keep well enough track of time to know if I were gone for three minutes or thirty, so I slipped onto the sidewalk with ease.

The night swayed and chirped around me, filling the street with peace; I'd be walking tonight. The sky was bright with twinkling stars, providing the only light on the dark avenue. It was a gift to be able to get away from Diesel and I cherished every moment I had on the outside of the run down gray building I called a home. Every second within seemed like an hour, or as if I was walking whilst burning alive. The pain of so many memories and the danger I faced in the presence of my stepfather made me feel like an empty vessel. Maybe my life was threatened intentionally, or maybe not. But Diesel found a way to bring me to the edge of death in every sense, every night.

I sighed. Why couldn't I just escape?

A car flew by at an alarming speed, so fast I hadn't even registered it until it was a mile in front of me.

"Safety hazard," I muttered to myself.

The dimming lights of the car as it faded into the distance were enough to show me a group of males walking my way and muttering drunkenly. I grimaced, detouring through the woods. No way was I going to put myself in that situation, I trusted no man. But the extra mile through the trees was no burden to me as the branches seemed to embrace my cold, pale body. The forest was a sanctuary and seemed so like another world in itself where the leaves came alive and sheltered me from the corruption of the people outside. The moonlight came through the canopy of life above me, sending bright little 'hello's down upon rows of delicate, fragrant flowers.

Suddenly something snapped loudly from just outside of my line of sight. The breaking of a twig seemed to echo endlessly, playing over and over in my brain. My heart lurched, and sweat began to sting the back of my neck. The sanctuary of plant I'd wandered through before now seemed dark and dangerous. An army of trees towered above me.

Surely it was just an animal? A large, large animal...   
_CRACK!_

The birds screeched for me to run, run! And so I did, as fast as I possibly could. And maybe I was hearing things but there seemed to be footsteps matching my pace, and panting.

I spared a glance behind me out of curiosity, but the distraction departed me from seeing the long branch in my path that quickly twisted around my ankles and knocked me to the ground.

I curled up in a ball, and lay still as a stone as if whatever was after me wouldn't have heard the loud crash I'd made upon impacting the ground.

And nothing came.

And I waited.

And it was silent...

And then _CRUNCH!_

My head shot up, and my eyes strained to see something, anything in the darkness.

But there was nothing.

And then something sharp and cold pressed against my neck.

"Don't. Move." A deep, dangerous voice growled in my ear. And I could've obeyed if I hadn't been shaking so hard from fear.

Fear that my life would be over.

And then fear that maybe it wouldn't be.


	2. They Took Everything

**_Three Weeks Ago_ **

**_  
_**My stomach rumbled. I was so hungry.

The door to my "room" clicked open.

"Stand up, slave", a voice growled.

I glanced up, blinking a few times to clear my vision of tears. I'd been crying for hours and it felt as if my eyes would never cease to be swollen. In front of me was a tall, thickly- built man whose face cast disapproval upon me.

"I said stand up!" He shouted, pulling a remote from his pocket with a dial and a button. I didn’t understand until the moment before he pressed the button, then my entire body filled with agony. A scream escaped my lips as electricity ran throughout my then fragile form.

Shock collar.

The pain was terrible; tears poured from my eyes. I felt as if my bones were trying to rip themselves from beneath my trembling pale skin. When the shock finally stopped I was at first too stunned and in shock to do anything, but I quickly pushed myself back into the corner in fear. My breathing was heavy from the distress of the pain. This made the large man chuckle.

“You’ll be a fun one to teach," he smirked.

That day I learned that I would become a slave, and would serve under a master if I were sold. However, I would follow- without question- the command of any vampire that ordered me.

He then preceded to reward me with a piece of bread and a glass of some odd looking juice which made me dizzy, and I blacked out within minutes.

 

 

**_Present_ **

A metal door clanged in the distance, squealing on its hinges before slamming shut with brute force. I winced as my ears repelled the sound which had become familiar to me in the past month. What would've been an average, everyday noise a month ago now worked as a symbol that my "keepers"- as they called themselves- were coming to take someone away.

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

The sound of dress shoes making their way in my direction immediately made me shrink to the corner in fear. I buried my face in my knees, and curtained myself beneath the layers of my dark hair. My heart pounded against my chest as if trying to form an escape route through my ribs.

I didn't want to be sold.

"This is one of our best slaves. She obeys every command without question, is fluent in both Spanish and English, and is very experienced in the bedroom." I heard the low gravelly voice of one of the guards speak from a few cells down. If he'd stepped over a few more feet, I'd be able to see him.

Three of the walls of my room were made of a bland gray concrete, except for the one that faced forward; this wall was made of glass, and contrary to its appearance is pretty much unbreakable. However, the crystal clear wall was supplied with an equally see through door that locked from the outside that allowed me to watch the cell across from me empty day after day, always displaying some other girl being sold and taken home. And I'd heard stories that the buyers were cruel and beat their "pets" to death for the smallest things. If only they knew what my home bad been like...

"She's not interesting in the least," spoke an almost musical voice.

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

So the buyer had moved on. I ducked my head down not wanting to see his face.

"This one was trained as a chef, and can cook any meal you desire," rumbled the guard. "She is not a virgin."

There was a pause, and a few more footsteps.

_Clunk. CLUNK. CLUNK._

Footsteps suddenly seemed so loud as they came to my cell, and I prayed that they would not stop.

"What about this one?" The buyer spoke, his voice flowing like a ribbon of silk before me. But I could not stop from wincing as he was halted in front of my cell.

"Oh, her? She can't do much. She's expected to die soon anyways since she's refused to eat or drink anything in days."

My heart lurched. Were they talking about me? I'd refused to take the meals that the guards offered because I'd wake up with strange bruises, and a pain in my head every time I ate. I was sure that the food and juice were drugged, so I refused to intake anymore. Unfortunately, my body had begun to fail me. My eyes constantly wanted to close shut, and my tongue felt unusable and sore from the lack of water.

"I would like to see her," said the fluid voice.

"Sir, she's a waste of time-"

"Do as I say," the buyer commanded.

There was a shuffling noise and then I heard the automatic lock to my door click open.

My breathing hitched.

Oh no, oh no. He's in my cell!

I heard the sliding of a foot.

_Don't buy me! I don't want to be taken! I don't want to be a slave! I just want to die here!_

"Slave, stand up" boomed the guard's voice from inside of my cell. I looked up, my eyes wide with the fear that gripped my insides.

"I said, stand up!" He commanded, pulling the remote from his pocket. I shook my head quickly as my stomach churned.

My lips parted in a scream as electricity coursed through my veins once again, quick and unforgiving. I fell onto my side, curling into a tighter ball as I tried to keep my insides where they belonged.

"Stand now, slave" the guard growled, kicking me in the stomach. I whimpered, though as I knew what would happen if I disobeyed the order again, I lifted my head in acknowledgement and attempted to stand. But my vision swirled before me and my grip on the wall faltered, sending me back to the ground. “Stubborn little one” he pressed the button and I screamed yet again.

“Stop” the buyer commanded. “You’re just harming her more, and right now I'd like her conscious.” I couldn't see much of his face through the spots and swirls in my vision. His blurry figure pushed the guard away and crouched in front of me. I flinched as his hand reached out to my face.

Is he going to hit me?

His warm, rough fingertips cupped my chin.

"How old is she?"

"Almost nineteen."

"What can she do?"

"Nothing that we know of, sir. And we are unsure of her virginity."

I cringed at that and strained to focus my eyes as the mystery buyer turned my face from side to side, making noises of disapproval every so often. His hand dropped to inspect my arms.

"What are these scars?"

"She came in with them, sir" the guard spoke without emotion.

"And these bruises and cuts on her face and shoulders?"

"She came in with those, also."

My eyes flickered momentarily up to the tall guard behind the buyer, vision still swirling. I shook my head and looked to the floor knowing that it truly didn't matter where the bruises came from, though that guard was the cause of it all. I think that the buyer caught onto my uneasiness though, because he glanced in the direction of the guard, then back to me.

 "I'd like this one," he spoke, rising from the ground to leave.

"But, sir. She's worthless. And she'll probably die by the end of the week."

"Then be glad that I am taking her off of your hands." And with that, he left.


	3. I'd Run If I Could

I'd passed out from lack of energy and hunger during the transportation period of my purchase. When I awoke, my stomach ached, and my heart lurched to see that I was in a dungeon-like room. As I looked around, I could see whips and blades of every kind hanging from the far wall.

What are they going to do to me?

I backed up as far as I could into the corner, only to find that I was chained by my leg to the wall. Surrounding my small ankle was a rusting hinge that locked, bruising my pale white skin a mix of purple and blue. I felt a similar aching in my arm and looked down to find that I had an IV drip placed in my vein. The medicine bag was hanging from the wall, nearly drained.

How long have I been out?

I carefully pulled the tape from the skin, and slipped the needle out.

I can't believe that I'm a slave...

I'd always heard of other girls being kidnapped into this world, but I never thought that it would be me. The vampire and human races were at war, as always. We lived in two separate dimensions, but were free to travel back and forth. Generally, girls were kidnapped and smuggled into this world. I just couldn't believe it was me...

"Oh good, you're up" spoke the voice from before; I squealed, but quickly covered my mouth as not to anger him.

Towering before me was a beautiful, tan man. His eyes were deep gold, and his hair a shiny medium brown that was cut short but messy so that it put emphasis on his strong, hair-stubble jaw and perfect lips.

My breath caught in my throat momentarily at this stunning vampire. That is until his strong palm met with my cheek in a harsh slap that sent me falling into the corner.

"Did I say you could look at me?" He growled.

"N-no, sir." I murmured, crawling farther backwards. But this mystery man grabbed me by my chained foot, and dragged me across the tile on my butt. His beautiful features contorted into a mask of anger merely inches from my face.

"Your rules as a slave are as follows: do not speak unless you are spoken to; do not look at your superiors unless told otherwise; follow every order I give you, without question; don't do anything without my permission; and don't even think about trying to escape. I own you, and I will kill you if I feel like it. Your job is to please me, and you will refer to me as either 'master' or 'sir'. Now, you will work as my personal slave. Instead of going to the slave quarters every night, you will retire in my room. You are to be near me at all times unless I dismiss you. If you disobey me, you WILL be punished to any degree that I see fit. Understand?"

I nodded, wide-eyed.

"Speak when you are spoken to. I won't always be this forgiving." Master growled, curling his fists into balls.

"Yes sir."

"Good," he pulled a key from his pocket and unclasped the lock from around my ankle. "Now come on. You have work to do."

I scrambled to my feet, pausing for a moment as spots accumulated in my vision from standing too quickly, then chased after the man. My head swam, but I could tell that the IV had some form of nutrients in it that allowed my body the supplements I'd missed from my refusal to eat.

"Keep up, slave" Master opened a door that lead into a bright hallway. I squinted my eyes, trying to regain my vision in the new light. We climbed a set of crimson stairs, and crossed a few hallways, passing multiple humans who I assumed were slaves as they looked to the floor and said "Good evening, Master Iero" to the man in front of me when they passed.

"How many other slaves are there here?" I wondered aloud, watching a small red-headed girl run quickly by. My mind drifted to what her job would be momentarily before I slammed into a wall.

It turns out that the wall was 'Master Iero', who wasted no time in backhanding me sharply.

Pain thundered through my cheek, knocking me to the floor.

"I did NOT say that you could speak!" He growled, towering over me. I looked up to see anger paint across his beautiful features.

"I-I'm sorry" I cursed myself mentally for stuttering. He backhanded me again, harder than the first time.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"I'm sorry, sir!" I shouted putting my hands in front of my face in defense, feeling the lump in my throat form and my eyes become heavy.

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry...

"Better," he spat. "now stand up you pathetic piece of shit."

"Yes, sir" I whispered, pulling myself to my feet.

Don't cry...

Tears began streaming down my face. I don't know why I was upset; my step-father had been beating me for years, and this was no different. But for some reason, it made me feel like nothing when Master Iero beat me.

I followed him through a door, and watched as he shut it behind us. Inside was a beautiful room, painted in a deep black with white furniture, and a red canopy bed.

"Wow" I whispered.

"Beautiful, isn't it? A lot better than anything you've ever had I presume" Master Iero laughed snidely before loosening the black tie on his white button up shirt, and throwing it to the side. "That," he said, pointing to a small heap of pillows and blankets in the corner, "is where you will sleep." He smirked.

I looked to my new "bed" and swallowed.

"That," he pointed to an open red door, "is my bathroom. You may have the luxury of using it."

"Thank you" I nodded. Then spat in "sir!" before he could punish me for not adding it.

"Good" he smirked. "Now, go shower. You reek tremendously."  
"Yes, sir" I smiled, thankful to be able to clean up finally.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped out of the huge steam shower, ringing out my silky hair. It felt so good to be clean, and see all of the dirt on my body wash down the drain.

I wrapped a soft towel around me, enjoying the feel of it against my skin, and dried myself off before looking in the mirror. I wiped the steam from the reflective surface.

My dark brown hair had grown since I'd been...kidnapped. I admired the way it curled and fell just below my breasts. The shorter strands that used to be my bangs now framed my jaw, and high cheekbones. My hazel eyes popped from the lack of color in my face. I grimaced.

Why did I have to look that way? Why must I be so ugly? And now, pulled into this world of vampires, everyone is immortally beautiful, and the humans are left to fight for whatever beauty they could manage.

I sighed, wrapped the towel tighter around me, and looked around the large bathroom for a set of clothes.

That's when I realized, Sir Iero hadn't left me any clothes to change into. I'd have to go look for some...

I glanced about the room, feeling the nerves quell my calm feelings for some reason. I took a deep breath before unlocking the door and stepping out into the chilly bedroom. Thankfully, my dreaded master was nowhere in site. Now, where would I get clothing to wear?

In the corner was a white dresser... well that looks promising.

I pulled open the top drawer and grimaced; male underwear galore! I quickly closed it and opened the next one to find shirts. Settling with the bra I'd been wearing, I searched until I found a large white Aerosmith t-shirt to wear and pulled it over my head. I used the towel to squeeze out whatever water was left in my hair, and disposed of the rag in the laundry chute before searching for trunks. I ended up settling with just gym shorts for bottoms as I didn't know where I'd find previously unused women's underwear. Just as I finished dressing, Sir Iero walked in.

"Did I say that you could wear my clothes?" he asked accusingly. 

"Did you expect me to go naked?" I shot at him before I could think about it. There was _no way_ I stripping down in front of this cocky, perverted vampire!

His lips curled into a smirk, "I wouldn't have minded" he winked.

"Disgusting pervert" I whispered.

I blinked once and Sir Iero was inches from me, backhanding me across the face.

"You need to learn your place, slave!" He growled, but something else sparkled in his eyes. I narrowed my lids at him as I rubbed my sore face.

"I apologize, sir" I spat at him, moving to crawl to my 'bed', but Sir Iero had other plans. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me onto the soft mattress. If it weren't for the circumstances, I'd easily fall asleep here.

My breathing hitched.

"This will hurt," he said, pushing my face to the side before piercing my neck harshly with his sharp teeth. I screamed out at the sharp pain, hoping that the first bite would be the worst of it; I was so wrong. I held in my screams as the pain intensified by about a million, and Sir Iero bit down harder. I chewed on my lip, easily drawing blood; I refused to cry. I'd had numerous injuries during the span of my life, but this definitely hurt the worst. This was on the inside of my body, moving everywhere. My heart pounded as what felt like liquid fire poured through my veins. My attacker slowed and I furiously wiped the tears from my face, clearing all proof that I was so weak.

Iero licked my cut- healing it over- and pulled away to look me in the face. My head swam as I stared up at him.

"Next time, I won't be so nice. You need to watch what you say. You are the slave, I am the master, and there's nothing that you can do to change that. Now, what do you say?"

I panted, "I apologize, sir" I murmured, trying to keep my suddenly drooping eyes open.

"Good. You may go eat. But next time you try something like this, I _will_ break you."


End file.
